


On the Flipside

by Mage_of_Chaos



Category: Dragon Ball, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Gohan and Peter are both big nerds, Gohan's first day as Saiyaman, Great Saiyaman, High School, Humor, Identity Reveal, Learning how to Superhero, Parallel Universes, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_of_Chaos/pseuds/Mage_of_Chaos
Summary: A crossover story in which two average ordinary high school students, who definitely don't have secret superhero identities, get thrown into each other's neighborhoods. Great Spider-Man, meet the Amazing Saiyaman! Wait, hold on that's not quite right...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Introductions

_The Great Saiyaman, Satan City’s newest hero, was currently found flying high above the downtown of the bustling city. Little did the citizens below know, but this hero was especially excited to enforce his newly forged brand of justice. Beneath the dark helmet, the mysterious superhero smirked to himself_ _as cheers of his name roared up from below..._

“No, no the Great Saiyaman can’t show off his newest moves just yet…still gotta punch the bad guy...” Gohan’s sleeptalking startled him awake.

 _Bummer just getting to the good part_ , Gohan thought to himself before he squinted his eyes open to the bright orange morning sun rising above the horizon. With a grin, he jumped up wide awake, especially excited for the day ahead. It was going to be the first day he got to put his brand new Great Saiyaman suit which Bulma had made him into action, and the teenage superhero was ready to help fight the crime that seemed to run rampant in Satan City.

Gohan decided to leave home an extra hour early before he was due at Orange Star High School to make sure he had plenty of time to scout around for potential evildoers. Making it to the city in record time, Gohan flew above the downtown area where most of the crime seemed to happen, if his previous escapades as what the media named the Golden Warrior were anything to go by.

 _Bingo!_ Said the helmeted warrior excitedly to himself as he descended upon an elderly woman who looked to be held at gunpoint in the alley around the corner from the bank. Swiftly landing in front of the woman and the man who wore a ski mask to hide his identity... _poorly_ thought Gohan as he observed the man’s unbuttoned collared shirt which still held his nametag and ID badge. He wondered if all the criminals in Satan City were as much of buffoons as the city’s namesake or if that was just a coincidence. With a small sigh, Gohan lept into action, arms spread and knees bent as he announced his arrival.

“Evildoers beware, for the Great Saiyaman is here!” Gohan finished his set, the old woman’s eyes widened in surprise while the masked robber let go of the firm hold on his weapon earning him a smirk from Gohan, _that was perfect, he’s already scared!_ The criminal quickly regained control of his weapon and readjusted his hold on the woman.

“Stay right there Grand Sandman if you don’t wanna get hurt!” The man yelled pushing the gun further into the woman’s cheek. Gohan was fuming.

“It’s the Great Saiyaman! Let that woman go if you don’t want to be on the wrong side of the fist of justice!” Gohan corrected trying to keep his voice nice and heroic. Gohan realized he would have to finish this one quick when the man made no move to stand down. _This guy just doesn’t seem to be smart enough to know when to surrender!_ Flashing out of sight the robber blinked in surprise before being quickly winded by a tap to the abdomen from Gohan. Removing the offending firearm from the man’s limp fist, Gohan crumbled the metal before ensuring the woman was okay,

“Thank you Mr. Saiyaman, you made this old woman live to see another day, bless you.” She said before slowly walking out of the alley away from the two men. Gohan looked down to see that the criminal was still out cold on the concrete before deciding he should probably turn him into the police since attempted robbery and gun possession in the city were illegal. Picking up the man, Gohan flew the three blocks to the nearest police station before knocking on the door leaving the unconscious criminal, his crumpled gun, and a very confused officer in his wake.

Gohan looked down at his watch once he resumed his high altitude above the city.

“Okay, one down and still forty minutes before I have to go to school, this is a great day already!” Gohan spoke aloud to himself while using his enhanced eyesight to scour the streets for more bad situations. Suddenly a flash of bright blue light from directly below him caught his eye. Flying down with his defences up in case this was another hostage situation, Gohan flew closer to the light before suddenly his whole word was literally turned upside down. Shaking his head and stopping himself from flying further into the sky, Gohan turned around to look down at the city below.

 _That was weird, maybe there was a malfunction with the helmet, I’ll have to ask Bulma to check it out after school._ Gohan thought to himself giving the headgear a tap on the side. Dismissing his worry, he quickly spotted another situation unfolding.

This time, there was a group of three men who were being tied up by what looked to be a guy in a tight onesie much like what Vegeta wore. But instead of the scowl which was the Saiyan Prince’s expression of choice, this guy was wearing a mask. The three men all looked terrified and Gohan quickly leapt into action.

“Stop that evildoer!” Gohan bellowed while striking one of his most fearsome poses as voted upon by Goten the night before. This made the red and blue masked guy look up. Gohan noticed that the mask he was wearing had large white stylized eyes which opened wide at the sight of him.

“Uhh I’m not the bad guy dude.” The insectine masked man spoke up, dusting his hands off before settling them on his hips to stare down Gohan. “And who’re you supposed to be, Renaissance Alien Man?” Gohan blushed beneath his helmet at the description immediately deciding he needed to enact his full routine.

“Some may call me the protector of the innocent, the champion of justice, defender of the truth, I am the Great Saiyaman!” Gohan finished, nailing his last pose. If the masked man's white eyes could have fled the confines of his head because they were so wide they would have. Gohan looked back towards the red and blue man, and noticed the masked figure's eyes narrow to a reasonable size while he nodded his head.

“Oh dude, I get it, nice work on the whole steampunk Power Ranger cosplay, it’s uh, definitely unique man. But I think Comic Con isn’t for another few months and I’m kinda busy here with these thugs. So okay, thumbs up from Spider-Man, tell your friends, but don’t try and fight crime, leave it to the pros okay.” The masked man gave a thumbs up in Gohan’s direction before turning back around to finish dealing with the men still tied up. Gohan stumbled out of the low lunge he had finished his routine on before standing back up and crossing his arms in quick thought.

“Don’t try to play off an evil deed with fancy words, for the Great Saiyaman sees through all tricks! Unhand those men and flee if you don’t want to be on the wrong side of the fist of justice!” Gohan said cringing internally at the last sentence, he had already used that line today, he definitely needed some more practice time.

“Okay dude, I don’t know if you have a thing for getting webbed but it’s gonna happen if you don’t go away now.” The masked man replied turning back around, the men tied on the ground had been observing the interaction between the two costumed figures in confusion.

“You are leaving me no choice.” Gohan replied, getting ready to charge the guy dressed in the tight red and blue. Charging quickly forward, Gohan decided he would perform a quick chop to the neck to subdue the man. He was surprised however when the smaller man quickly dodged by dropping to the ground and spinning around towards the wall next to the guys tied up.

“Woah man, I thought maybe you were just a big weird fan, but now you’re trying to fight me in front of attempted kidnappers, not cool dude.” The blue and red blur shot a rope at Gohan. Gohan moved to the side grabbing on the rope and pulled, inadvertently dragging his opponent with it. Gohan aimed a light punch towards his abdomen once he was in range only to be surprised when said man caught his fist. Gohan hadn’t used much power in his punch, but it would have been more than quick enough for the average human.

“Ah man dude, are you like another legit caped weirdo who’s going to try and kill me. I like literally just got back from dealing with one of you guys in Europe.” The guy spoke, the more Gohan listened the more confused he was getting.

“The Great Saiyaman doesn’t kill, he only fights against injustice.” Gohan jumped back again watching his opponents moves, their conversation not quite adding up in the new superheros head.

“Well if you’re only fighting against injustice, then why’re you attacking ‘The Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man’?” A new sarcastic voice added in, turning both masked heros heads towards the tied up men. The smallest of them rolling his eyes at the superhero’s antics. “I mean really, I think I’m gonna throw up soon if I hear any more banter between you two weirdos.” He added turning to the man on his left.

“Yeah, seriously please call the cops so they can come get us before I have to witness that guy’s stupid ass dance moves again.” The other man snorted out. Gohan almost fell over hearing what the tied up guys were saying, just now realizing that they really were the bad guys and the other guy they called Spider-Man was the hero. Gohan had never heard of this hero before, as far as he knew, only Videl fought crime in Satan City before he had shown up.

“Not gonna lie dude, they kinda have a point. How ‘bout you hang out right there and let me finish with these guys, then I’ll take a selfie with you or something ‘kay?” Gohan shrugged his shoulders in confusion which seemed to placate Spider-Man. He didn’t know what else to do, and he was clearly out of his social depths in this situation. Gohan watched as he saw the red and blue jumpsuit wearer grab the end of the rope which tied the three men together and drag them towards the opening of the alley while muttering quietly to himself. Coming back the masked man dusted his hands off while approaching Gohan again.

“Okay, police are called, bad guys tied up and I’ve got a couple minutes before I have to be somewhere. So, how ‘bout you join me for a stroll Saiyan-Man, ‘cause gotta be honest I still don’t have the best rep with the cops so I’d rather not be caught chilling with another weirdo in a costume.” Spider-Man said to Gohan gesturing towards the back of the alleyway which led down to a different street.

“Actually mind if I give you a lift to the roof? I forgot I left my backpack up there, if I lose another one I’ll be in deep shit.” Spider-Man waved Gohan towards himself before hopping up and crawling along the wall to the top of the four story building. Gohan was perplexed by the other superhero's odd movements and couldn’t help but think about how much of the outside world he had been missing out on for the first sixteen years of his life if people just casually crawled up buildings. He was caught off guard when a line of the rope Gohan saw the masked man use to tie up the criminals caught him in the center of the chest which quickly bungeed him up to the top of the building where Spider-Man was waiting. Gohan landed in a defensive stance uncertain what the other guy was up to.

“Sorry, I’m not sorry dude, that was payback for making me look dumb infront of those goons down there.” Spider-Man laughed while bending down to pick up a black backpack from the ground. Noticing that Gohan wasn’t flustered but actually prepared for an attack, he quipped back. “Easy there man, seriously I don’t want to fight, but I think it’s my duty now to find out who the heck you are and what you’re doing in the city?” Spider-Man pressed his hands to his hips, backpack slung across his back.

“Uhh I told you, I’m the Great Saiyaman, protector of Satan City!” Gohan replied stunned enough that he only remembered his hero voice near the end of the sentence.

“Woah dude, Satan City? Is that some new borough nickname, or did they like rename Hell’s Kitchen when I wasn’t looking?”

“Uhhh…I thought Orange Star City was what it used to be called?” Gohan rubbed his neck with a nervous laugh, a tick he had inherited from his father. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what a borough or Hell’s Kitchen was and this whole guy's attitude and demeanor was weird too. He looked back at Spider-Man who was tapping his chin in thought.

“Dude, we’re in New York City. I don’t know what kind of drugs you’re on but I am so not trained to deal with crazy guys tripping on acid or whatever is going on with you.” Gohan scoffed at the thought.

“Tsh I don’t...the Great Saiyaman doesn’t do drugs!” Gohan yelped back, it was one thing to make fun of him, but another to slander his character. This seemed to cause Spider-Man to pause and think again, when he spoke it was in a much calmer, almost soothing tone.

“Sorry Mr. Saiyaman, um I’m not gonna lie I’m now really late for sch...tuff, so I’m just gonna drop you off near this nice cozy little clinic I know of where I’m sure they can help you.” Gohan backed away from Spider-Man when the red and blue guy stepped closer inching both of them closer to the edge of the building.

“Seriously man, I want to get you the help you need, but you’ve just gotta help me, help you, ya know, like that old movie.” Gohan felt the edge of his boot slide off the side of the building and he saw the masked man’s eyes widen at the movement. Not liking this escalation of events between himself and the other superhero, Gohan pushed back off the building into the air drawing a shout from the other guy.

“Dude, no!” Spider-Man rushed to the edge web shooters blazing ready to catch the jumper before he saw the other guy hovering in mid air. “You’re flying?”

“Listen, Spider-Man right? I’m not looking for help, I think I’m just lost actually so...I’m just gonna go now.” Gohan was thoroughly frazzled and at that moment, he just wanted to get away from this situation as fast as possible. Glancing down at his watch he realized that he had just seven minutes to get to school before he was late, and he didn’t have time to deal with the craziness of the world he was just now learning about. Gohan didn’t see the bright blue light that had appeared behind him, but Spider-Man did.

“Look out!” Spider-Man shouted as the Great Saiyaman turned around and disappeared into the blue light which disappeared as soon as it had come. Not seeing any sign of the really weird guy, Peter sighed.

“Woah, I knew I shouldn’t have pulled that all nighter last night, I’ve gotta be hallucinating” Peter looked at the time displayed inside his suit's system. “Ah crap, late for school again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the shenanigans so far, Gohan and Peter still have a lot more catching up to do. ;)


	2. Discoveries

Brushing off his hands after he finished webbing up his last criminal of the night, Peter left his trademark calling card in plain sight for the cop they sent from Karen’s phone call into the station. This evening had turned out to be far more convoluted than Peter had been planning on when he heard the alarms from the nearby convenience store ring during his nightly patrol. Not only did the thief bust a bag of confetti glitter he had stolen all over Peter’s face when he swung near, but the fact that this guy had used a tiny pink and blue Frozen bicycle as his getaway vehicle really grinded Peter’s gears. He knew he may have used a bit of excess force when he tackled the thug off some poor little child’s bike into the bushes near the small park, but Peter wasn’t in the mood to care. Between thinking about returning the tiny bedazzled bike and figuring out how to get all the excess glitter out of his mask, he already wasn’t in the best mood when he then glanced at the display in his suit showing the time.

"Aww crap, May's gonna kill me!" Quickly jumping onto the roof of the nearest building Peter raced back to his Queens apartment as fast as his web shooters would sling him. The irritation from the night was the least of his problems, as it was now way past the curfew he had agreed upon with his Aunt for waking up the next morning to take his SAT's. If he didn't get good scores, not even his late association with Mr. Stark would guarantee him getting into a good college. Lost in his thoughts, panicking to come up with excuses to tell May, Peter didn't notice when he web slinged directly through a bright blue light between intersections until the flip flop of the time of day hit him squarely in the eyes.

Wincing his eyes shut in automatic response to being blinded by the mid afternoon sun coupled with a sudden case of dizziness, Peter slightly let go of the grip on his last web. Before he had time to react and shoot another web to the nearest building Peter felt himself jolted then cradled by a brick wall. Winking his eyes to get rid of the many circles of light that clouded his vision from looking directly into the sun, he felt himself being set down on the sidewalk by a tall black haired boy. Quickly holding himself up on his own, embarrassed to be caught by what looked like an ordinary citizen Peter was caught off guard by what he heard next.

"Spider-Man?" The other boy asked questioningly. It was odd to not be immediately recognized around the city because by this point in time Peter knew his alter ego was pretty much a household name. To see a fellow teenager unsure about who he was, was even stranger because his fan demographic tended to skew younger.

"Uh yeah man, that's me." Peter was trying his best to hold in his embarrassment, but the nervous laugh he let out wasn't too convincing. "Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, yada yada yada. Thanks for the grab but I gotta get going, you know kittens to kiss and babies to save." Peter was about to shoot a web towards the top of the nearest office building when his arm was grabbed by the taller boy.

"What are you doing here? Um, not that you're not welcome, but I thought you were from that New York place?" The dark haired boy laughed letting go of Peter's hand to move it to nervously rub the back of his head. Suddenly it hit Peter where he saw that nervous habit before. Grabbing the other boys' wrist he quickly dragged him to the nearby deserted alleyway.

"Great Saiyaman?" Peter hissed quietly, aware that if he was going to out a fellow superhero he would be kind enough to do it privately. Peter saw the other boy quickly glance down at his orange pants and long sleeve white shirt tucked under a black vest. A pretty nerdy looking getup in Peter's opinion, but his own science pun t-shirts didn't give him much of a leg to stand on in the fashion department.

"Oh crap, I forgot I didn't change outfits!" The boy Peter confirmed to be the Great Saiyaman squeaked. "Please don't tell anyone it's me, oh man, I can't believe I already blew my cover!"

"Hey man, don't worry. Look I don't even know who you are anyway so there's not much to tell. Plus as I'm sure you noticed I'm not keen on letting anyone know my secret identity either, so you can chill." Peter tried to ease the freakout his saw building in the other boy's face.

"Thanks Spider-Man, I really owe you one."

"Dude, no problem, us masked vigilantes have gotta stick together ya know. And if you had anything like the night I’ve had, I know you’d do the same.” Peter sighed when he caught sight of another speck of silver glitter clouding his vision.

Before either boy could say anything else a familiar bright blue light encapsulated Peter and he was returned to his night time swing. Peter checked the time in his suit hopefully when he realized he was suddenly back in New York.

“Dang it! I was really hoping I was thrown back in time.” Peter sighed to himself and continued his swing back to an angry Aunt and a morning full of tests.

* * *

* * *

"Goten, Trunks, come back here right now!" Gohan bellowed red cape fluttering behind him as he chased after the two youngest half-saiyan's who were currently holding his Saiyaman helmet hostage. Rounding a corner on the east end of the Capsule Corp. property Gohan ran head first into the sudden appearance of the bright blue light.

Squinting the dizziness out of his eyes Gohan realized he was now standing on the corner of a busy intersection instead of looking at the vast lawn of Capsule Corp.'s East wing. Looking upwards, Gohan's eyes trailed up a tall building on the opposite end of the busy avenue, the top featuring a huge 'A' next to an outdoor balcony. Realizing he had never seen such a building in West City, Gohan let out a large sigh.

"Crap, not again." Gohan spoke, realizing the blue light must have sent him to the strange parallel dimension again.

"Yo, Saiyaman! Sick of that weird helmet, or just going for a new look? Your hair's a bit too dark to pull off the whole Thor look though dude." Gohan heard a familiar voice and looked up behind him. Clinging to the top of the light pole above his head was the red and blue clad Spider-Man. Gohan’s hands reached up automatically to confirm that his spiky black hair was not covered by his helmet. Said helmet which currently must still be in Goten and Trunks' possession in another dimension, was far removed from helping him conceal his identity.

Thinking quickly Gohan leapt to the sky in a flash appearing at the top of one of the huge skyscrapers which littered the downtown. Taking in a few deep breaths Gohan thought about his situation, coming to the conclusion that hopefully that crazy blue light would return him home soon. A moment later Gohan jumped in surprise when he heard another voice again.

"Woah dude, you really are fast huh!" Spider-Man spoke slumped over in half regaining his breath from the fast climb up the skyscraper. "So, what's happening? Gotta say, no offence or anything, but the costume without the helmet is a much better look." Gohan looked to his fellow masked hero who had now recovered from his speedy chase.

"Guess there's really no point wearing the rest of this without the helmet now." Gohan sighed pressing the button on his watch to dematerialize the rest of his outfit.

"Woah, that's sick dude! Man, I wish my outfit did that, Mr. Stark's tech wasn't even that smooth." Spider-Man gushed staring at the small watch. "Did you invent that?"

"Uh no, my friend Bulma made it for me, she's a genius when it comes to tech." Gohan admitted looking down to the shorter hero whose eyes only grew wider at that admission.

"That's awesome, your friend sounds a lot like Mr. Stark! He made me this suit, but I designed my web shooters." Spider-Man grinned obviously proud of himself.

"That's cool, I bet Bulma and this Stark guy would get along pretty well." Gohan said thinking out loud not noticing the excited demeanor of the other hero falter at his words. After a long pause, Gohan voiced his train of thought. "You know... I was thinking the other day about how we must be from parallel world's or something because I did research and there definitely is no place called New York City where I come from." Gohan admitted to his dimension travelling companion.

"Huh, that actually makes a lot of sense." Spider-Man rubbed his chin before raising his right hand in the air in exclamation. " Oh! Actually, yeah this Doctor Strange guy talked about that sort of stuff happening. And ever since Mr. Stark and the Avengers messed with time everything has been kinda weird." Spider-Man admitted shoulders slumping at the end of his sentence.

Gohan was too distracted by the words his fellow hero had said to start unpacking why the other guy was upset.

“Woah, did they time travel or something?” Gohan asked intrigued.

“Yeah something like that, they had to go back to grab these super powerful stones from different times so they could bring us all back to life.” Spider-Man responded, Gohan could tell he was holding back on some details but that wasn’t what bothered him. He knew there was only one way people could be brought back from the dead in his world, so he had to ask.

"Did you say you were brought back to life? Do you guys have Dragon Balls too?"

Spider-Man narrowed his eyes in confusion but before he could ask the question on his mask covered lips, a flash of blue light consumed the other teenager leaving Peter sitting on top of the skyscraper alone thinking what the heck his other dimension friend could be doing with a dragon’s balls. Before subsequently jumping up realizing how cool it must be that dragons existed in another universe!

Gohan was deposited back at Capsule Corp. right in front of the two mischief makers themselves.

“Woah Gohan, where’d you come from?” Goten shouted in surprise at his big brother. Gohan saw his brother’s lavender haired friend shift the bulky helmet they had stolen to try and hide it behind his back.

Gohan grinned to himself before launching himself at the two small thieves, easily recovering his property when Trunks dropped the item in question out of fright. Patting his helmet in satisfaction he thought, _seems like this blue light isn’t all bad after all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, half of the duo has been unmasked, what could happen next?! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! :)


	3. Teamwork

Peter knew he shouldn't have left the apartment without his suit on but he was scrambling as fast as possible before the quickly approaching footsteps of his Aunt May reached his bedroom door. Peter knew he was going to be in trouble by ditching through his bedroom window on a Saturday morning which was his and May's usual day for French Toast Brunch. However, all he could think about was trying to find his backpack filled with all his textbooks as well as the expensive graphing calculator which he had forgotten somewhere on his patrol the night before.

Tripping backwards as he tried and failed to pull his right foot through the leg of his suit, Peter turned just in time to see himself hobble into the bright blue light.

* * *

* * *

Gohan was flying quickly in the direction of Orange Star High School. It was the first time he had actually overslept for school instead of being late because he was saving people as Saiyaman.Reaching his usual destination, the rooftop of his school, Gohan began to land when he spotted a small speck near the edge of the building.

Quietly landing behind a large pillar between the doors and the edge of the roof Gohan saw the other person quickly swing his head around surveying the rooftop around him. Lowering his Ki to nothing, Gohan watched as the other figure walked slowly towards his direction.

Gohan finally got a good look at who he was looking at. It was a young man in nothing but his boxers clutching onto what Gohan had to assume were his clothes. Weirded out that perhaps a fellow student arrived at school without his clothes on, Gohan kept to the shadows while the brown haired boy turned back around. Using his superhuman hearing Gohan heard the other boy mutter to himself while he slipped what looked to be a onesie onto his body.

"Can't believe that freaking blue light came out of nowhere. Right when I was changing too." The boy shook his head glancing around before pressing his hand onto the front of his chest which tightened his outfit. "Don't even know where I am...at least no one's around...so embarrassing…" The other boy trailed off clearly not noticing Gohan hiding behind the pillar.

Now that Gohan looked closer he recognized the tight blue and red outfit the other boy had on, it was Spider-Man but without his mask on. He was more normal looking than Gohan would have expected from a superhero named after an arachnid.

Shrugging to himself, Gohan was just about to greet his fellow superhero when he noticed the brown haired teenager quickly jerk his head up towards the sky before suddenly pulling his mask on over his head. At the same moment Gohan recognized the sound of a helicopter and looked up to see the familiar sight of Videl's yellow ride.

Turning back to where Spider-Man was, Gohan noticed he had disappeared. Only having barely a second himself, Gohan quickly pressed his watch to rid himself of his Great Saiyaman disguise lest Videl see his alter ego hanging out on their school thus drawing even more suspicion from the girl.

"Gohan! What are you doing loitering out on the roof?" Videl questioned him, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, you know, uh getting some nice fresh air before a day of learning!" Gohan nervously chuckled his right arm habitually rubbing the back of his head, feeling like a complete idiot while wondering why his mouth always worked faster than his brain.

"Sure, whatever Gohan, better hurry up, we're late for class." Videl shoved past the taller boy towards the entrance door to the roof. Gohan regained his composure and soon followed, sparing a quick glance back at the spot he had previously seen the unmasked Spider-Man. Not wishing to face Videl nor his Mom's wrath for being late Gohan hurried inside not realizing a certain spider was listening in clinging to the side of the building.

* * *

* * *

Peter crawled back to the top of the roof once he heard the footsteps of his fellow rooftop visitors disappear down the first flight of stairs.

_Pretty sure that was that Great Saiyaman guy without his costume on again._ Peter thought to himself. He had been doing some research since their last brief meeting on alternate dimensions and realities and really wanted to pick the other guy's brain. Before he had much chance to contemplate a course of action the bright blue light swallowed him up again. Peter caught a quick glimpse of his fire-escape before the blue light washed over him yet again depositing him back onto the rooftop.

_Well that’s new._ Peter thought to himself, gazing up at the sky he realized that the sun was higher than where it should be in its previous eight a.m. position. Peter’s ears suddenly picked up on the sound of rapid footsteps before the double doors he had just seen his fellow superhero disappear into burst open again to reveal the dark haired girl with pigtails. 

Peter slunk back over the side of the building hoping he hadn’t been spotted by the girl. He saw the girl reach into a pocket inside her tight workout pants and pull out something before chucking it in the direction of the open roof. Out exploded the yellow helicopter he had seen the girl arrive in just moments before.

_Man Mr. Stark would be jealous, they have some awesome tech here!_

Just as fast as the girl had burst through the doors she was up in the air flying her helicopter away from the building. Before Peter could contemplate what a rush he had just witnessed, the doors to the roof burst open once again. This time it was once again Saiyaman although sans suit. But just as quickly as he emerged, Peter saw his fellow teenage superhero push a button on the side of his watch and his costume appeared before he jumped into the sky in the same direction the girl with the helicopter disappeared into.

_Woah, a lot just happened there...and man do I wish my suit could do that!_ Peter thought before subconsciously his body peeled itself off the side of the building and started web swinging itself in the direction of the other heroes.

Peter felt the explosion in the distance before he saw it. Giant smoke plumes hovered over the side of a building, and screaming voices reached his ears. Peter pushed forward even faster knowing that even if this wasn’t technically his world, he had the responsibility to help people in danger.

Peter first saw the yellow helicopter hovering over the top of the building which was on fire before suddenly the girl dropped onto the roof which was close to being engulfed in flame.

_Damn that girl has some nerves._ Peter thought, irritated that he was still too far away to be of help. The buildings around here were not as tall as in New York which made his swinging progress much slower. 

Still a few blocks away, Peter next saw Saiyaman drop down to the same roof. A moment later, a wall of water was making its way down the burning building which must have come from the water tower perched on top. The flames were going out but from the low groan that Peter’s senses picked up, the building’s integrity was already compromised whether it was from the explosion or the fire he didn't know.

Peter spotted the first tremble about three floors below the roof and his ears picked up on a number of screams which were still inside of the building. He had finally made it to the scene where firefighters were roping off a line keeping people away from the now drenched building. Peter looked up to the spot where the building was beginning to tremble and noticed Saiyaman floating near the same level. Peter sprung a web to get to the floor in question sticking to the side of the watery building.

“There’s still people inside, we need to help!” Peter yelled towards the helmeted superhero who didn’t look surprised to see him, only focused.

“Right! I’ll try and hold up the building, can you get them out?” Saiyaman asked, floating over towards the crumbling bricks getting ready to brace the structure.

“On it!” Peter webbed himself directly through the already broken window into the building where he heard some screams coming from. Turning the corner, he immediately spotted a woman huddled underneath a desk.

“I’m here to help, grab on.” He told the woman who immediately jumped into his offered arm. Peter swung quickly down to street level with the woman depositing her behind the line.

Peter looked up to survey where he needed to go next. He immediately saw that the girl with the helicopter was hovering near the middle of the building, helping more victims into her copter through a large broken window. Saiyaman was still bracing the crumbling side of the building but from the looks of it the building didn’t have long before the whole thing collapsed. It was at this moment Peter wished his suit had Iron Man lasers and he could zap the whole thing back together, but he knew that was wishful thinking and focused back on the moment at hand. Swinging back up around the building towards Saiyaman the other hero shouted out at him.

“There’s one more person stuck near the bottom floor! But if I move now, the whole building will collapse!” Peter could hear the panicked plea in his fellow superhero's voice.

“I got ‘em!” Peter webbed down to where Saiyaman had indicated, using his momentum to burst through one of the last remaining unbroken windows. Looking around the space, Peter couldn’t see any sign of someone until the sound of a small whimper broke through the chaos surrounding the building. Focusing on the sound, Peter found himself in front of a small closet, opening the sliding door he was greeted by the sight of a tiny girl clutching a teddy bear behind a row of coats.

“Hey come here, you’re safe now.” Peter gently called to the girl who shyly looked up at him through wet eyes. She still looked scared, but Peter knew they didn’t have much time before the building came down around them. Noticing her still wary eyes, Peter decided she must be afraid of his outfit and pulled his mask off his face. Immediately, the little girl’s face lost the scared expression and Peter gently smiled in relief, before once again offering his hand to her.

“I’m just trying to get you and your bear out of here safe and sound.” The little girl finally nodded, tentatively taking a hold of Peter’s hand. Peter smiled before wrapping an arm around the girl and her bear preparing to exit the building. Peter had almost made it to the window he had burst through on his way in when his Spidey Sense suddenly went wild.

Realizing he had just mere moments to save the little girl, Peter hopped out of the window cradling her securely to his chest just as the building started crumbling down around them. Peter felt his feet then knees hit the hard concrete of the ground before tucking his head down as the brick side of the building peeled off its crumbling interior collapsing on top of him.

* * *

* * *

Gohan growled in frustration when he realized that he wouldn't be able to help stop the building from collapsing much longer. Spider-Man had just run back into the building to find the last person whose Ki he had sensed was still inside. Gohan had followed Spider-Man’s movements and was immensely relieved when he sensed the other superhero find the tiny Ki. At that same moment the whole facade of the brick building started to peel away and Gohan knew his efforts to prevent the collapse were over.

Quickly taking stock of the scene, he moved certain people and firefighters who would be in danger from the falling debris to a safe distance before looking back one last time to see Spider-Man jump out the window while bricks rained down on top of him.

Gohan was shocked and scared, he knew Spider-Man was a superhero and he definitely had a much higher than normal Ki, but he still wasn’t sure if he could withstand a building crumbling on top of him.

Gohan was mentally berating himself as he flew towards where the other hero had fallen, _I should have been the one going into the building!_

Gohan had started to move bricks out of the way through the still settling dust when all of a sudden the pile he was floating above started to move. Hearing a grunt from inside, Gohan’s heart filled with hope as he quickly dispatched the debris covering the source of the sound. The last large piece of scrap he moved revealed a red and blue spot and brown messy hair and Gohan hurried to move the last remaining bricks from around the huddled hero.

The other boy stood up from his crouch, revealing a tear streaked little girl curled up, clutching her teddy bear. Relief filled Gohan’s whole body when he realized that not only was Spider-Man okay, but he had also managed to save the child.

“Hey thanks man!” Gohan heard Spider-Man say, and he withdrew his gaze from analyzing the thankfully uninjured little girl to look back at the other hero. “I wasn’t sure how I was gonna get out of there. Last time a building fell on me I wasn’t trying to also not crush a little girl.” Spider-Man joked his laugh quickly turning into a cough from the dust and debris filling the air.

Gohan had seen that Spider-Man’s mask was off and from close quarters really noticed how young he looked. His full face and small stature revealed he definitely couldn’t be any older than Gohan and he gave the boy a smile back in return.

“Hey, us masked vigilantes have gotta stick together right.” Gohan said, earning him a smirk in return before he looked back down at the little girl in question whose confused eyes were searching around the area in fear.

“Okay, you take a breather, I’m going to see if I can find this little girl’s family.” Gohan said gently, picking the little girl up in one arm in a practiced way.

* * *

* * *

Peter watched, honestly with a little bit of envy, as Saiyaman picked up the little girl. She didn’t seem to be afraid of the helmeted superhero at all, in fact she seemed delighted to be picked up and flown over to where the survivors of the building collapse were being treated by the paramedics.

_Guess he is a well known superhero here._ Peter thought before swatting the dust out of his mask and pulling it back on over his face.

He smiled when once Saiyaman landed with the little girl, an older man and woman rushed over to them enveloping the tiny child in a hug. Peter saw the girl's guardians gush towards Saiyaman before his fellow hero shook his head and pointed towards where Peter was standing. He must have been telling them that it was actually Peter who had saved their little girl and he waved back in return.

Once they turned their attention back to the little girl, he slumped back down into the pile of debris. Peter was exhausted and shut his eyes for just a moment when suddenly through the layers of his mask and eyelids he noticed a blue flash.

Opening his eyes up once again, Peter looked around finding himself laying on the fire escape outside of his window. The exhaustion from helping in the other dimension hadn’t disappeared once he returned home and with a sigh Peter crawled back through the window into his room.

_Sooo glad it's Saturday_ , Peter sighed to himself before jolting at the sudden knocking on his door.

"Peter honey, time to get up, it's time for Le Toast Française!" May announced with a terrible French accent while bursting into his room.

May looked him up and down, Peter now fully aware he was still covered head to toe in his dirty suit. With a roll of her eyes May backed out of the room leaving the door wide open.

"Hurry up, or else I'm using all of the syrup." May taunted sauntering back towards the kitchen.

Peter quickly peeled himself out of the suit, fully aware that he would soon be grilled about where he had been. After that he would subsequently be grounded once she learned that he had lost his backpack. However the teenage superhero was not only too tired, but also too hungry to care about the future as the smells of the sugary breakfast wafted in through his open door hitting his nostrils full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You probably noticed I decided to tweak the dbz episode of the building fire to let Spider-Man in on the action. Anywho, let me know what you think, both boys have now been unmasked...ish!


End file.
